The Astronaunt Killer
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: From the epi Lunacy, from season 10, if you haven't watched, it might be kinda confusing. Don't own SVU, and please R&R! Oh, and chapter 5 is up! Sorry that it took me so long to update, I thought I finished this story, but when I looked, I didn't! DONE!
1. Elliot's Epitaph

Fic about the fourth episode of SVU, just watched it and thought of an ulterior motive for Dick to ask Olivia out to dinner

Fic about the fourth episode of SVU, just watched it and thought of an ulterior motive for Dick to ask Olivia out to dinner. What if he did go, and Elliot burst in during dinner? Oh, and pretend that Kathy had moved out, going to, uh, let's say, Miami, with her boy friend, huh?? That way all us E/O shippers can hate her to no end in peace. Well, enjoy!!

"Would you like to go to the astronaut dinner tonight, with me?"

"I, I would love to go with you. Should I call Elliot, ask him if he wants to tag along?"

"No, no," Dick says rather quickly, adding,

"I think we can handle ourselves without him, hm?"

"Sure, I'll meet you at your apartment, okay?"

"That'd be great. See you later?"

"Sure," Olivia said warmly and walked away.

Dick grinned, hoping that Elliot would get jealous enough to make his move on Olivia, even a blind fool could see that he loved her more than life itself, and so did she, but they were both good at hiding it and fighting it.

Meanwhile, Elliot had taken Dickie home and watched as he went up to his bedroom. He sighed, wishing for the billionth time that Kathy hadn't left. He closed his eyes, and opened them to see the rocket ship that Dickie had gotten from Dick, the person he had gotten his namesake from. Suddenly, it all clicked into place. Everything, all the facts flew together and Elliot was reeling from it all. He yanked out his cell to call Olivia, but she didn't answer.

"Dang," Elliot swore as he called Munch.

"Munch."

"John, its Elliot. I think I've got something, but you aren't going to like it if you're a fan of Dick."

"Yeah, he got a signed picture by him Elliot, I think it just started snowing in hell," Fin called, and Munch retorted,

"You already said that, Fin,"

Fin tossed back away a few choice words and then Elliot forced his way back into the conversation.

"Guys, seriously, I'm on my way in, I've got a lead,"

TBC…

Well, whaddya think?? Type me off a review and let me know, please!! Thanks for reading, and have fun bashing Kathy in your thoughts!!


	2. Olivia's Fight

Chapter 2 is up; you all who reviewed totally rock

Chapter 2 is up; you all who reviewed totally rock!! Well, Olivia's gonna go on her dinner date with Dick, what's gonna happen?? Enjoy!!

Elliot sped over to the precinct and took the rocket ship with him, getting it analyzed by forensics and got a match to Margo's necklace. He stared at the results for a long moment before he walked listlessly out, going to his car and going to Dick's place. He found him gone, but sniffed the air, smelling something familiar.

Olivia's perfume.

He swore openly, that SOB had Olivia, and they were probably going out for dinner or something, and he had already killed once, what was stopping him from killing again? Elliot jumped into his car and sped over to the astronaut's convention. He slipped in, not wanting to cause a commotion. He asked a few people where the Colonel and his date had gone, and they all pointed him backstage, so that's where he went. Well, that's where he headed. As he got on stage, that was empty, Dick burst out, dragging Olivia. Elliot pulled his gun and yelled,

"Let her go, Dick, let's settle this, Marine to Marine,"

Dick pulled a gun in response and shoved the cold barrel into Olivia's neck. A look of shock came over Olivia's face, almost immediately replaced by a flicker of fear. Then, she saw Elliot and the look of fear was replaced by a look of pure hatred and fury. She began twisting, fighting him tooth and nail. He shook her, yelling,

"Quit moving, or I'll shoot you! I swear I will!"

She stopped moving, but then twisted her head, biting his hand that held onto her shoulder. He yelped, and slammed the barrel into her head, knocking her to the side.

"Stop it, you SOB!" Elliot yelled, and Dick looked up.

"Let her go, Dick. This is between you and me; it's got nothing to do with her."

"I don't think so," Dick hissed, and backed against the wall.

Elliot slowly advanced, keeping his gun trained on the pair of them. Olivia stood up, putting a hand gingerly to her mouth and shaking the hair out of her face like an angry dog. She blew out an angry breath, and said,

"Dick, come on, what the hell is all this for?"

"Nothing, just false accusations,"

"Don't listen to him Olivia! He's the one that strangled Margo, tossing her body in the river, because he was afraid of her taking his position on the shuttle to the moon is 2018. Weren't you, Dick?"

"No, I wasn't afraid of a woman!" He shouted, and Olivia grinned and said,

"You should be,"

She brought one of her feet up and managed to kick him below the belt. He gasped in pain and bent over, but still kept Olivia in front of him. Just then, a shot rang off.

TBC…

Dun dun dun!! What the heck happened? Alas, so many questions, so little space to type in!! Next chapter'll be up soon, if you review!! Thanks for reading!!


	3. Dick's Revenge

Chapter 3 is up!! Enjoy!!

--

Elliot's heart nearly stopped when he heard that shot go off. He watched as the pair crumpled against the wall, but Dick stood back up, supporting a limp Olivia, a dark red stain spreading across her shirt.

"Olivia!" He yelled out, and Olivia straightened, wincing in pain and putting a hand to her side.

"It's, its okay, El, just, just a, a flesh wound, I'm okay," Olivia said, leaning against the wall and biting her lip to help bear the pain.

"Hang in there, Liv, help's on the way, okay?" Elliot said, his eyes on her. She opened her eyes, met his gaze, tried to smile and nodded. Elliot's eyes went back to Dick and he advanced slowly, saying,

"C'mon, Dick, let her go." His voice was vibrating with fury and the words he wanted desperately to say, but was afraid that it would push him over the edge and he would shoot Olivia. Fatally.

"If anyone moves she's gone!" Dick yelled, pushing the barrel into Olivia's temple even harder.

Suddenly, the wall behind Dick and Olivia gave way, and the pair fell backwards into a hole.

"Olivia!" Elliot yelled as he dashed over to the hole.

He looked down, frantically grabbing his flashlight. He beamed it down and saw that Olivia was hanging onto the edge, her feet scrabbling to find a foothold that wasn't there. He heard groaning, and knew that Dick was still alive. Elliot crouched down and placed his hands over Olivia's, saying,

"Hang in there, Liv, help's on the way, just hang on, okay?"

"Okay," She said, and then hung limp, knowing that she had to save her strength, even though it hurt like hell. Elliot then heard people swarming in the room and said,

"Liv, I have to go help them, will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, go,"

"I'll get help for you, okay?"

"I'll be fine, now GO!"

He sent her one last look and then dashed away, just as they hauled Dick up from the basement. He was limping, but apparently his legs weren't broken. He was also fighting the officers that had him cuffed. He led them over to the hole deliberately and stomped on Olivia's hands.

She let out a piercing scream that seemed to echo as she fell, fell down the hole while still screaming.

--

OMG, she fell!! Alas, once again, woe unto me as I cannot add anymore to this story until I get some reviews!! Then I shall write another chapter, which shall be the fourth. (Sorry, medieval talk) Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!!


	4. Fate's Ending

Chapter 4 is up

Chapter 4 is up!! ENJOY!!

Elliot shoved his way through the crowd until he got to the hole and kneeled by it, yelling,

"Olivia!"

He tried to see down, but just couldn't see anything. He dashed down the stairs, taking the last few in a leap and skidded around, looking frantically for Olivia. He eventually ran into a room and beamed his flashlight around. It caught a figure on the ground.

"Olivia!" He yelled, running over to the figure's side.

It wasn't Olivia.

Elliot swore as he got up, the figure was a dummy that had fallen there. He searched around the room, running his fingers through his short hair, trying to figure out just where in the heck Olivia could've gone.

Suddenly, from the doorway he heard a familiar voice say softly,

"Elliot?"

"Olivia?" He asked hesitantly, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"Yeah, it's me." She said quietly, and in a few strides Elliot was at her side and wrapped his strong arms around her.

They had only hugged once before, so this was a shock to Olivia, but she was grateful for it. She hugged him back, but when he hugged her side too tightly she winced and said,

"El, my waist,"

"Oh! Sorry," He said, easing back and checking out the wound. It was just a flesh wound, just as she had said.

"Let's get you a medic," He said, wrapping his arm around her waist to help her walk up the stairs.

When they got upstairs, the squad raced towards them, as Elliot called for a medic to come over and check Olivia out. She was fine, and got taped up and given some pain pains to take for a while. Elliot insisted that he drive her home that night, making sure that she got rest. He did drive her home, but when they got inside, Olivia turned to him and said softly,

"C'mere, El,"

He stepped towards her and she wrapped her right arm around his neck and her left arm around his waist. He did the opposite and leaned against her, thanking his lucky stars that Olivia didn't say anything. He closed his eyes, willing the tears not to come. But then, Olivia gently puts her hand on the back of his head and the tears flow freely. Olivia led them to the couch and kept holding him, letting his cry it all out, since she knew he needed it.

"Thanks, Liv," He whispered, easing back and wiping the tears away.

She looked at him and twitched a smile. He looked in her eyes and could see the hidden trauma behind her big brown concerned eyes. He immediately grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, forgetting the fact that they are partners. His only thought is how to comfort his best friend. He held her tightly, encouraging her to cry it all out, telling her that it was okay to cry.

**Okay, only one more chapter to go, and thanks to all the people who are reviewing, and for those who are dying for Elliot and Olivia to get together, I read an interview with Chris Meloni and TV Guide magazine and one of the questions was if Chris was tired of the fans who were dying for Elliot and Olivia (Mariska Hargitay) to get together, and he said, 'No. Because I am too, dammit!' Those were the exact words that were printed. The next question said something about him wanting to make out with Mariska, that's why he wasn't tired of fans dying for Elliot and Olivia to get together. Also, in the beginning of this episode I liked Dick, since he seemed in favor of Elliot and Olivia getting together, but then I found out that he killed the woman, and I didn't like him no more. Well, thanks for reading!!**


	5. Love's Win

Chapter 5 is up!!! Enjoy!!! LAST CHAPTER!!!

Olivia clung to him, her body wracking with dry sobs, as she wouldn't allow herself to cry. One sweep of Elliot's hand down her back opened the floodgates. Her tears flowed freely, and Elliot held her, and when a lone tear made it's way down his cheek she sensed it and backed up, wiping it away. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, albeit watery. Then, she said quietly,

"So, what in the hell happened?" He laughed softly and let go of her so she could sit next to him. He kept his arm lightly over her shoulder, and then said,

"Dick's fingerprint was on the necklace, and I just knew, knew that he was the one who had strangled that astronaut. Then, I went to his place and, just knew that you had gone with him to the convention."

"How'd you know that?"

"Well, I'm psychic, I can read-minds, I'm just cool like that, all of the above," He said jokingly, and she mock-punched him in the gut and said,

"Seriously, how'd you know?"

"I smelt your perfume in his room, and then remembered that he was looking for a date for the convention. I just knew he had asked you, hoping that if I found out, that he would have a back-up plan to get away."

"Wow. I never thought of that."

"Well, me neither. So, I raced over to the convention…"

"And the rest is history." She said quietly, and then reached up with her hand and gently squeezed the hand resting on her shoulder.

"Yeah, the rest is history. You sure you're okay?" He asked, concern laced in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes. No. I'll be okay."

"All right." He would take that. But now he had to tell her something.

"Liv, you know, he was with another woman before he even went out on his date."

"How do you know that?"

"There was a woman showering in his room, and when I questioned her, she told me that Dick was sleeping with her."

"So? It's not like I was going to sleep with him or something. Jesus El, he was your mentor, I wouldn't do that to you."

"So, he was with another woman, and then went on a date with you. Do you know how disrespectful that was to you? Do you?"

"El, calm down, it's no big deal." Olivia said soothingly, and Elliot said,

"No, it is a big deal! You deserve someone a whole hell of a lot better than that murdering, lying…"

"Elliot, shut up. You are just tormenting yourself. Stop it right now." She said sharply, and that quieted him down.

"You deserve someone a lot better, Liv." He said quietly, and she sighed, exasperated and said,

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm starting to think that I'm just doomed to be alone. This was my first date since Seal, well, in a while."

"Since Sealview?" He asked quietly, and she jolted, and he knew that he had hit the nail on the head.

"Liv, please, tell me what happened in the prison, please." He pleaded quietly, and she stood up and began to pace.

"I shouldn't have gone with him. I knew better. He didn't take me where he said he was. He took me to the dungeon, and, like the scared sissy I am, I ran. He caught me, and pinned me on the bed, kissing me and feeling me up. I felt so violated, so dirty, so I hit him and got away. I tried to hide, like a coward. He, of course, found me and hit me a few times. He trapped me against a door, and told me, "You better not bite." I kept screaming. I don't think I ever stopped screaming, but it did no good. I felt like such a fool, such a weak imbecile. Then, Fin came down. Every time I go to sleep, which isn't often, I keep thinking about what would've happened if Fin couldn't have gotten there in time. If I'm such a mess now, what would I be like if he had really raped me? I keep asking myself that, and now I know, I really don't want to know the answer." She said, quietly and to the point, and Elliot was shocked.

He wasn't prepared for that. That's when he saw the tears sliding down her cheeks, and got up and wrapped her in a strong hug. She clung to him and sobbed, her frame wracking with sobs. When she calmed down, Elliot murmured into her hair,

"You definitely deserve someone better than Dick."

"Yeah, like who?"

"Like me." He said so quietly, she wasn't sure if she heard right.

"Like you?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"I think that someone like you would be perfect for me."

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Uh huh." She said, and he said softly,

"Then can I ask you out on a date?"

"You may." She said, and he smiled, saying,

"Olivia, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?"

"Nothing would make me happier, El." She said contentedly, and he picked her up, taking her into her bedroom and laying her down. He kissed her forehead and said,

"Sleep well, Liv."

"Would you stay?" She blurted out, and he looked confused.

"I don't want to have nightmares again tonight." She admitted quietly, and without hesitation he lowered himself onto the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms, soothing her with whispered words, some of them being,

"I love you."

Rules be damned.

--

THE END!!! Hope you enjoyed!!! Just a little E/O romance at the end, as I am an avid shipper, but there are some who like them as best friends, not as, more than friends. Please review, and thanks for reading!!!


End file.
